


Cherished

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly worship, Lactation Kink, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So wincenny where Dean comes back from Purgatory pregnant because reasons and Sam and Benny worship his belly (even if it starts out innocently enough) and lactation kink if you are so inclined</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casey2y5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey2y5/gifts).



Sam’s long fingers splay out across the top of Dean’s belly, massaging the taut skin with the tips of his fingers. Dean allows his head to dip back, resting on his brother’s shoulder and relaxing back into Sam’s chest. He watches through slitted eyes as Benny nudges the lower part of his belly, nuzzling against it and then cupping it in a mirror to Sam’s position. 

Dean huffs a laugh when Benny laves a quick lick over his skin, but that lick turns into quick kisses up the curve of his belly, between the spaces of Sam’s fingers, and over the sensitive swell of his chest. 

“You smell sweet, darlin’,” Benny hums, the light vibration making Dean shiver. His chest has only gotten more sensitive the closer he gets to his due date, swelling slightly as his body prepares for the baby’s arrival. “Yeah? Gettin’ to be about that time, huh.” 

Sam’s hands drift upward at Benny’s words, carefully tracing  fingertips over tender flesh, increasing in pressure until he’s full out massaging the swells of Dean’s pecs. Benny presses a little closer, one hand tucking under Dean’s belly and the other sliding around to his back to help arch his chest toward Benny’s mouth. 

The first suckling pull over his nipple as Benny latches on makes him moan, pleasure and calmness washing over him when the vampire starts up a steady rhythm. Dean can feel the wet in Benny’s mouth increase as his and Sam’s combined ministrations bring down Dean’s milk. He doesn’t produce much, and likely won’t ever make enough to feed the baby solely on breast milk, but he has more than enough to satisfy Sam and Benny. 

When Benny breaks to switch sides, he detours up to Sam’s mouth, and Dean can feel the moan Sam gives when he tastes Dean’s milk on Benny’s lips. He wiggles impatiently, cool air causing his now-wet nipple to harden in the absence of Benny’s mouth, and his cock is nudging against the underside of his belly, just short of where the vampire’s hand is resting.

“Easy, Dean,” Sam murmurs, pressing a kiss to his brother’s neck. “We won’t leave you hanging.” 

Benny latches on to the other nipple as his hand slides low enough to wrap around Dean’s cock. He strokes in time with each suckling pull of his mouth, and Sam’s fingers pinch and tug at the abandoned nipple. Sweet, stinging arcs of pain/pleasure flare from there, contrasting with the aching relief of the hand on his cock, and the release of pressure from his swollen chest. 

Dean comes before Benny has finished sucking him dry of milk, and the sensation is almost too much. He’s sated and slumped in Sam’s arms, sleepy now in the haze of orgasm and post-milking. Gentle hands return to stroking his belly, and that’s the last curl of comfort that sends him dozing. He’s aware of them talking, can feel Sam’s quiet laughter behind him, but he’s beyond caring right now. Dean needs his sleep, especially when he knows that Sam’s going to want his turn in a few hours. 


End file.
